


Aliferos

by NightDawning



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flying, Multi, Not, Roaring Twenties, What Have I Done, how to tag, lol, mafia, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDawning/pseuds/NightDawning
Summary: Back in time to when flappers would flaunt themselves boldly, and prohibition was sweeping through a torn country.Except for one change.Wings.





	Aliferos

It was one of those nights where the cold bit at your lungs and seemed to be filled with a million knives that stabbed into your throat, and if it were possible, death would be a sweet mercy. 

It was also not exactly the best weather for wings, but what can you do? As an Aliferos it was just part of surviving since one can't just neglect one's wings.

So if you wanted to go outside, you better have eaten well and have a good coat on. Which, was hard to do when you've got 20 ft wings dragging behind you. Sometimes it would even be enough of a bother that going outside just wasn't worth it, however some there were very convenient stores that sold jackets that were Alf-Friendly it wasn't too bad. As long as you could afford one that is. Although there were only approximately 200 Alfs in New York in 1890. Boiling down to really 160 full grown Alfs and 20 chicks. The rest were fledglings, meaning that they hadn't gotten their full wings yet.

Lacuna (gotta think of last name) was 19, but already head of the Scintilla Mafia. Adopted as a fledgling shed quickly risen through the ranks, gaining the trust of the old head who had no air, and thus when he died named her the inheritor of the gang. 

Now normally at this point of night she would be with her flock, sleeping together in a pile to conserve warmth or going over important things that had happens during the day with her second in command. IN fact it was one of those conversations that had happened that had provoked this late night excursion:

“They are becoming bolder Lacuna. Ever since the old boss died they've been moving into our skies without any proper tribute. It to mention that fact that none of them have properly met you yet. Do you not think that perhaps it's time to make yourself known?” Frenzy looked down slightly when he asked the question to not seem like he was challenging her decisions.

She nods slightly, but chuckled a bit,“Frenzy we are alone right now you know I trust your judgement there's no reason for the formalities,” she paused looking thoughtful, “And I do think you're right. Perhaps it is time to drop by and visit yeah?” She let the smirk grow on her face.

“Oh no, I know that look. You are not going alone-”She cut him off.

“Please, I think I'll be fine. Plus I don't reckon they'll risk all out war for nothing.” She pulled away, clearly dismissing the conversation, having made her mind are up. Frenzy sighs, but follows her into the communal sleeping room. 

Lacuna smirked at the memory. 

Let them try to hurt me.

She saw the building that signaled the edge of her territory with the Kunai groups.

She pulled her wings in and dove to the ground, flaring her wings back out when she went to land. She landed with delicacy and precision of years of practice. She hadn't made any attempt to hide her presence so it was only 5 United before 3 Alfs flew above her, then dropped down to meet her. She folded her wings to her back and turns to meet them. One is slightly bigger than the others with a striped suit on and a red tie. The others were dressed similarly. 

“Wow, where you guys coming from? Some swing somewhere?” She laughed. 

Red Tie steps close to her his wings flared in threat. She also didn't bother to hide her tattooed collar bone which announced that she belonged to the Scintilla gang. He snarls.

“You got some real guts showing up here unannounced fledgling. It better be for a damn good reason too. Where is your tribute?” 

Her eyes glinted, polished silver, and in one smooth motion her gun was drawn and pressed to his windpipe. In those brief seconds her wings had extended and forced the other two to back off, lest they wanted to catch the razors that smiled at them from the tips of her primaries. Her voice, smooth as falling petals, sends a chill through all three of them.

“You aren't dead right now because I know you are unaware of who I am. However another lapse in respect,” she digs the barrel into his jugular, “will immediately result in your assured death.” She slowly takes her gun away from his neck and backs up. “Now if you’d be so kind to deliver me to your boss. Tell him that Lacuna, leader of the Scintilla Mafia, seeks an audience with him, oh and, I would not suggest keeping me waiting for long. I would hate to stain this new outfit. 

The one who had called her a fledgling is the first to bolt into the sky, the other two quickly following. 

It takes a record 10 minutes for them to return bringing 4 more Alfs with them. One stands out from the others and steps in front of them. He was tall, dressed in a grey suit and a gold tie. His wings were the color of gold. Once you looked at them closely not only did they appear to shimmer, but they had specks of white shining through his primaries, and in his right hand was a silver pistol. 

“To what do I owe this surprise visit from you?” His voice was deceptively calm, but she could see the fire burning behind his eyes. 

“Oh please, put the gun away. I’m not here to start a fight, just to send a message.” The Alf standing beside him narrowed his pupils in anger.

“I’m sorry to say, lass, but we won't be bossed around by a fledgling that has yet to grow into her wings yet. In fact I have quite a hard time believing you're the leader of anything, much less the Scintilla group.” 

I smirked, and flared my wings, “Wanna put your money where your mouth is?”


End file.
